


Mientras dormías

by Redvka



Series: Narutaugust [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aún no son esposos, Day 4 Invocation, Fluff, Gai está en coma, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Narutaugust, Por su pelea con Madara, post-guerra
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redvka/pseuds/Redvka
Summary: Gai está en coma y Kakashi no puede quedarse a su lado todo el día, así que deja a Pakkun para que lo cuide.O, como este fic se trata de muchas cosas, pero no de invocaciones.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: Narutaugust [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871581
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Mientras dormías

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es parte del reto en instagram #Narutaugust de [NocturnalWalkr](https://www.instagram.com/nocturnalwalkr/) y [lou.izee](https://www.instagram.com/lou.izee/). Pasen a ver sus fanarts, que están muy chulos. 
> 
> Day 4: Invocation
> 
> La verdad es que voy SUPER atrasada, así que me pondré a juntar varios prompts en un solo fic. Pero este no es el caso. 
> 
> Juro que tiene un final bonito y no sad. Aunque, todo lo demás sí está sad. Just saying. 
> 
> No está beteado ni nada, así que puede tener errores, lo lamento.

La piel corre caliente, Kakashi lo puede sentir a través de las vendas. Lleva sus dedos a las sábanas, luego al dorso de la mano, haciendo presión. Imagina que puede ver los tendones y la sangre que fluye debajo de sus yemas.

Gai no responde. De la misma manera que no lo ha hecho en dos semanas.

—¿No tienes hambre? —pregunta al aire, tomando asiento a un lado de la cama.

El goteo del suero es su respuesta.

Aún no ha amanecido y estrictamente hablando no son horas de visitas, pero ¿quién se atrevería a negarle el paso al Hokage? Definitivamente no la enfermera de turno.

Así que, al rendirse ante el insomnio, Kakashi decidió esperar el curso de las horas en el hospital, donde puede mortificarse con un silencioso Gai de fondo.

La quietud que se vive en la habitación es pesada.

Dormita a ratos, saliendo y entrando de malos recuerdos revestidos de sueños, justo para enfrentar las consecuencias acostadas en la cama, subiendo y bajando el pecho pero sin percibir estímulo alguno.

Y Kakashi espera, las manos cruzadas sobre su estómago.

Cuando el sol le pega en la cara, resuelve que es momento de marcharse, y dejar de molestar a su asistente que le lleva esperando afuera del cuarto por una hora.

Total, duda que este sea el día que Gai despierte.

* * *

Lo visita por las mañanas y al anochecer. A veces duerme ahí, para angustia de las enfermeras y Sakura. Le dicen que descanse, que vaya a su casa, pero Kakashi no puede explicarles que es imposible, que el sueño nunca le va a llegar mientras siga teniendo a Gai entre sus garras.

Pero el trabajo es abundante, y para su pesar, poner un clon en su lugar _no es aceptable_. Así que en un momento de desesperación disimulada, trae a Pakkun.

—Necesito que te quedes con Gai—le dice, con la espalda caliente por la luz que entra por la ventana. Le han dicho que cierre las cortinas, pero Kakashi se rehúsa a dejar a Gai a oscuras, destriparle un poco más de la vida.

—¿Hasta cuándo? —pregunta, trepando la cama, acomodándose entre las piernas inmóviles del inconsciente ninja.

—Hasta que yo regrese. Y si algo pasa-

—Te avisaré—ladra solemne el perro, cruzando las patitas y dejando reposar su cabeza en ellas.

Kakashi le acaricia detrás de las orejas, y se marcha, sin despedirse.

El nudo en su estómago se afloja ligeramente.

* * *

Muchas veces se topa a Lee. En ocasiones comparten el silencio, hasta que Lee decide que es momento de darle privacidad al Hokage. Tampoco es raro que Ten ten lo acompañe, y en más de una ocasión la chica ha ido tan lejos como para regañarlo.

—Necesita cuidarse—le dice, el cejo fruncido.

—Lo hago.

—¿Cree que a Gai-sensei le gustaría verlo así?

En la cama el mutismo continúa.

—Me gustaría que me viera, sí.

* * *

Está en una junta con el Consejo, hablando de temas de seguridad y protocolos para impulsar la economía, cuando siente el chakra acercarse.

—¡Kakashi! —le grita Pakkun desde la ventana, y en realidad, el Hokage no tiene tiempo siquiera de sentirse avergonzado cuando desaparece en una nube de humo.

—¡Hokage-sama! —exclama una de las enfermeras cuando le ve brotar de entre el aire.

No ha dado ni un paso cuando Sakura lo jala de la capa y con su sutil tacto lo saca al pasillo. 

—¡Quédate ahí, sensei! —le regaña antes de regresar a la habitación, donde estaban haciendo maniobras de resucitación a Gai.

La boca se le seca y por unos instantes se siente como un títere esperando a ser usado. Una bolsa en la que solo hay aire.

La primera en salir de la habitación es Sakura. Las manos las tiene metidas en los bolsillos de su bata y Kakashi le conoce tan bien que no tiene que decir nada.

No cae al piso, pero se deja rebotar contra la pared.

—Tuvimos que intubarlo—le susurra, y de pronto el pasillo donde están parece inmenso.

—Sé sincera conmigo.

Sakura frunce la boca y Kakashi se pregunta qué tanto le está costando no llorar. 

—Hay pocas probabilidades de que despierte—avanza un paso, le pone la mano al hombro—. Pero Gai-sensei es fuerte.

—Nadie sobrevive abrir las ocho puertas.

—Gai podría ser el primero.

No responde, y se mira la punta de los pies. Le pregunta si puede pasar a verlo y Sakura asiente, haciéndose a un lado.

Es tan malo como cuando lo vio convertido en casi cenizas.

—¿Puedo estar a solas con él?

Las enfermeras salen del cuarto y sutilmente cierran la puerta. Ahora hay más máquinas y hay mas ruidos, y es ensordecedor oír todo menos a Gai. Quien probablemente no despertará.

No se atreve a acercarse más, o a tocar su mano. Las cortinas de la ventana están cerradas y la iluminación le hace pensar en la morgue.

—No puedes dejarme—murmura—. No puedes, Gai.

Pero nadie le contesta.

* * *

Pasa tres semanas intubado, sin una mejora aparente. Cuando Lee y Kakashi coinciden se quedan en silencio también, sin muchas cosas por decir.

Lee no llora, ni una sola vez. Kakashi lo hace sin darse cuenta, hasta que siente la máscara mojada. Lee, siendo un shinobi de élite y una mejor persona de lo que todos le dan crédito, no hace comentario alguno.

Así que Kakashi se permite llorar.

* * *

—Te vas a drenar—le dice Pakkun, acostado entre las piernas de Gai, como suele hacer.

—Estoy bien.

—Konoha necesita a su Rokudaime entero—le recuerda, mirándole con un solo ojo, el otro cerrado.

—No ha habido un solo Hokage que haya estado completo—solo con Pakkun, Kakashi se permite hacer algo más que mirar. ¿Qué podría juzgarle su viejo compañero, que no lo haya hecho ya? Así que se acerca y toca la mano donde no hay vendas, en la que no está el catéter. Sigue caliente, y la piel se siente seca.

El perro bufa y Kakashi suspira, enrolla sus dedos por encima de la muñeca.

Y espera.

* * *

Gai abre los ojos mientras Kakashi está dormido en la silla de al lado. Está roncando bajito, contorsionado en su asiento de una manera que parece dolorosa. Tiene los pies descalzos encima de la cama, y eso es lo primero que Gai ve al despertar.

* * *

—¿No tienes hambre? —pregunta al aire. Apenas está amaneciendo.

—¡Muchísima! —retumba en las paredes y Kakashi no tiene que mirar para saber que hay una sonrisa ahí— ¿Vas a invitarme a desayunar, mi querido Rival?

—Si lo hago, Sakura nos regaña.

—¡La Preocupación y Profesionalismo de tu magnífica estudiante, conmueve mi Corazón! —Kakashi va y abre las cortinas, dejando ver la tenue oscuridad de afuera— ¡Debes estar Muy Orgulloso!

Kakashi le recuerda que hay personas durmiendo, y Gai reafirma que Nunca Es Muy Temprano Para Comenzar El Día. Después de que Kakashi se sienta en la silla habitual, Gai le pregunta si ha dormido bien, y no sabe si las enfermeras han ido de chismosas de nuevo, o fue Lee, pero Kakashi le asegura que duerme mejor, casi las ocho horas al día.

—Voy a ocupar la residencia del Hokage—le dice, sacando de su bolsillo uno de los volúmenes de _Icha Icha_. 

—¡Una estupenda idea!

—Voy a adecuarla—pasa las páginas, buscando en la que se quedó—, bueno, haré que alguien más lo haga.

—¡Oh! Te estás tomando muy enserio tus privilegios de Hokage, Kakashi—sonríe—. ¿Qué es lo que pondrás? ¿Una alberca? ¿Aguas termales?

—Rampas—hojea el libro—, algunos arreglos para los marcos de las puertas y las escaleras. Los baños.

—Kakashi…

—Múdate conmigo—deja caer el libro en su regazo—. Quiero que vivamos juntos.

—¿Cuándo salga del hospital?

Kakashi suspira y espera que Gai pueda notar la sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

—Te llevaría ahora si pudiera.

Gai no exclama, ni le da uno de sus clásicos pulgares arriba. Le mira con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y sonríe, sin dientes ni extravagancias.

—Me encantaría.

* * *

Ya no suele despertar antes del amanecer, pero Gai sí. Para cuando Kakashi está saludando al mundo y despidiéndose del sueño, Gai ya ha hecho sus ejercicios matutinos de rehabilitación y tomado una ducha. Muchas veces, la mayoría si es honesto, es el otro hombre quien lo despierta, cuando trepa a la cama y le entierra la nariz en la nuca.

Solo en esos momentos Gai no se siente en la necesidad de exclamar con Potencia y Juventud. En cambio habla bajito, acariciándole el cuello con su aliento.

—Hoshi te va a castigar si llegas tarde a la reunión—le graba en el nacimiento del cabello, donde por lo general la máscara le cubre. Le pasa los brazos por la cintura y le abraza, lánguido.

Pone una mano sobre las suyas y exhala contento. La piel aún corre caliente, y si presiona, Gai le apretará de vuelta.


End file.
